


Baby fangs!

by Banana_umi



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Fluff, Jungwoo - Freeform, Luwoo, M/M, Vampire! Jungwoo, WayV - Freeform, human! Lucas, jungwoo centric, lucas - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_umi/pseuds/Banana_umi
Summary: Jungwoo was bitten by a vampire and Lucas becomes over protective of his hurting baby who is growing little fangs.
Relationships: Luwoo - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	Baby fangs!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy come cute wholesome luwoo fluff

Jungwoo shoved some gum in his pocket after the last customer for the night left with a nice goodbye, the brunette was close with the manger so he was allowed to take some gum she didn't mind in fact she always told him to. He locked up and headed to the door waving another person who was getting ready to head out a quick goodbye, Jungwoo was hit with a gust of cold wind making him shiver but smiled and started heading back to the house but something caught his eye. Stopping mid step his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the hand slightly resting out just past the way into the alley. 

"Uh oh!" The bubbly boy mumbled under his breath and hurried into the alleyway gazing at who the hand belonged to. It was a young girl her dyed grey hair covered her face as she laid on her side blood running down her neck and forming a small pool of blood, he gasped feeling a sense of sadness for the girl then leaned in to get a closer look. "Oh? This looks recent.." he now felt a sense of fear rush over him, Jungwoo looked around and stood quickly when the female moved hardly but still enough to give him the hint she was fighting death. Help.. get help. Played on his mind and that was what he planned to do. 

Jungwoo pretty much was about to take a step only to be yanked back into strong arms, now the soft boy really was scared. Heart racing he began trying to elbow the person only to go frozen, hot breath fanned his neck and got even warmer as it got closer until he could practically feel lips against his skin. "Please let me go.." he whispered tears blurring his vision as his heart raced. He did not want to die all mauled in an alley way a bloody mess and for the cops to appear on the house door step informing everyone mostly lucas about his death, tears soon being shed only right now his tears where the only ones being shed. 

Sharp fangs pierced his neck and all Jungwoo felt was pain until a unique most likely the most pleasurable feeling he could ever feel in life came in waves over him. He put his head back as if it was an instinct and leaned back into the figures chest, but the nice moment was ruined when their fangs dug into his adams apple bringing lots off pain in fact it didn't feel good anymore, not in that spot. Jungwoo choked back a sob of pain remembering that he was currently being drained and would most likely be laying dead in a few minutes. 

Those god damn fangs were removed just as Jungwoo's started feeling lightheaded, he was in a daze of confusion when the figure mumbled something "sweet....blood.....good" what was all he could make out until he was slammed against the wall head making a sickening crunch on impact. Another wave of pain hit when the creature bit into his cheek breaking skin he couldn't tell if the creature just wanted to be a dick or wanted to bite every single one of his body parts but by now the brunette was gurgling and unable to process anything. 

Clawing at his shirt, flesh, tugging on his soft brown locks, crushing him the fanged creature continued feeding and tearing him apart. Jungwoo was in so much pain and at a loss for so much blood everything went black. The next time he opened his eyes Taeyong was scolding Donghyuck and Mark for not getting him sooner even though they didn't know, doyoung was checking Jungwoo while Lucas was banging on the door asking to see him. "He only seems pale and maybe collapsed due to lack of food or something." Doyoung mumbled and motioned to the table where water sat along with porridge. 

Doyoung stood "the house will be empty today maybe til Monday, anyways so you're with Lucas for 2 day not including today." Taeyong chirped "we're heading to haeunde beach!" And smiled pointing to the cars where the others sat ready to go. "Somehow Lucas is allowed by Taeyong to invite his friend group wayv so yea but anyways everyone is going but he wanted to stay with you and make sure your all rested." Doyoung finished before he and Taeyong waved goodbye leaving.

...

Lucas was protective overly protective, anyone who stared at the pale nearly translucent looking Jungwoo was sent looking the other way from Lucas's deathly glare. If Jungwoo was bumped Lucas was there shielding Jungwoo and giving the person an earful, "Lucas.." he whined as soon as he reached the house plopping down onto the couch face first. "I'm seriously still hungry!" He groaned eyes scanning over Lucas. 

"What? You literally just ate Jungie!" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in squishing Jungwoo's cheeks, why Jungwoo hasn't snapped and went on a blood thirst rage was weird to say the least and recently his gums have been causing him one hell of a pain. The growing fangs made jungwoo often cry but he was sure to do it in a bathroom when Lucas was distracted or at night when the walking clumsy tree was sleeping. "I know Cas but, my gums still hurt and I'm starved." He mumbled clutching his mouth when the sensitive cat like fangs grazed his teeth, they were small yet noticeable to the human eye. 

Lucas paused "wah? Whats that jungie open up!" The Chinese leaned in pressing a thumb to the Korean's lips making his mouth open, "you have fangs?" Jungwoo panicked and freaked on himself for falling into a trace and allowing Lucas to take notice, "shit!" He cursed covering his mouth on instinct and turning away. But as soon as the pain in his mouth dulled the only distraction from his hunger, the thirst for blood came in strong waves. "Lu-" the brunette's eyes locked on the other's exposed neck as if it was inviting him to devour the sweet toned tan skin, Jungwoo leaned in and could have sworn Lucas's breath hitched.

As soon as jungwoo leaned in he closed closed his eyes hair tickling Lucas's neck making the Chinese giggle slightly but also recover from his shock, "jungie rest up okay I'll tell Renjun hyung and he'll help." The said male shook his head then sunk his little fangs into the taller's collarbone area drawing blood. Lucas moved slightly in discomfort eyes widened in shock, his face softened when Jungwoo began sucking. For some reason the feeling of being drained especially from his favorite person made him relaxed, jungwoo pulled away snapping back into reality instantly feeling guilty "Lucas? Lulu I'm sorry!" He cried in panic and shook the said male who seemed to be clutching his bloody neck pale. "Why'd you pull away?" the words he didn't really mean to say came out leaving a panicked Jungwoo confused. 

Why'd you pull away?

Why'd you

Pull away??

Jungwoo stared at the wall a pout tugging at his lips and head cocked to the side in deep thought, Renjun who patched up Lucas's neck told him to have Jungwoo take a white tablet every time he was hungry. Wether he let the tablet Dissolve into water or take it directly the tablet was a substitute for blood and would make the new vampire not as hungry, but of course he still needed real blood every once in a while. 

Lucas nodded and shook Jungwoo softly "whatcha thinking about? I got you meds!" He held up the small portable compartment of those tablets. Jungwoo snapped out of his daze and smiled those cute kitty like fangs melting Lucas's heart its been a few days since what happened and to be heard Lucas finds Jungwoo's fangs cute. Jungwoo knows this for a fact, every time he smiles Lucas coos at him and always tells him to open his mouth or to bite him. It was weird but a cute kind of weird so he didn't mind all the others were used to it too in fact Renjun was a vampire as was Yuta, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Hendery and Ten.


End file.
